I Used to Love You
by calypsoditan
Summary: shun and alice   disaster date   love in car?
1. Chapter 1

_**enjoy this!**_

_**i do not own akugan or anything but the story!**_

Shun had just arrived in front of Alice's house it had been 2 years that they had been dating. Despite that they had never had a good date. Once they double dated and Dan and Runo kept on fighting and on most of the rest of their dates Julie intruded a lot. This was going to be it. Their first good date. So he rang the door bell and waited. He was wearing a dark green shirt and a black hoodie, and a pair of black jeans. Their grandparents didn't like each other so they didn't even know that they were now a couple. Her grandfather wasn't home this night he was out on a business trip for the night and he would be back in the morning.

Shun waited outside patiently and then the door opened. Shun smiled and looked at the beautiful 17 year old in front of him. She now had her hair cut (short at the back and it got longer towards the front.) she had a small amount of make-up on. She wore a pair of white skinny jeans and a purple top (one of those tops with no sleeves but with just the neck holding strap.) and a pair of black suede boots. She giggled when she saw that it was him. Then she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Shun stepped back and smiled before kissing back, trust me there was tongue action. After a while they parted and they smiled at each other. "let's go." Shun whispered. Alice nodded and gave him her hand.

They walked to Shun's car and got in. they drove for about 10 minutes and then Shun parked the car. When they got out of the car Alice was speechless. "Wow. Shun this is too much!" Alice told Shun looking a the 5 star restaurant in front of them. "nothing is too much for you." he said as he walked to her and took her hand. "Come on let's go in." She nodded and they walked inside.

10 minutes later in the restaurant-

they sat at a 2 person table beside each other. When there order came the waiter looked at Alice and smirked. Shun caught him at the corner of his eye, he gave him a dagger look and the waiter left. Alice turned to Shun and looked at him with loving eyes, Shun was dumb struck. His hand slid and it brought the tablecloth with it and her glass fell on her jeans. "Crap!" Shun thought as his eyes widened and he help her get dry. Alice was giggling a bit and Shun thought that he messed everything up. "Shun it's fine." Alice gave him a reassuring smile and Shun gave a tiny nod, and they began to eat.

After eating-

the bill arrived Shun, like a perfect gentle man, paid and got up and gave Alice his hand. She took it, smiled and got up. Just at that moment Shun took a step back; bumped into a waiter who fell on table, that fell on another waiter that fell out of the window. They stood in the restaurant listening to they traffic outside dodging the fallen man. They looked at each other Shun mentally punching himself. Alice didn't say a word. They got into the car. Alice looked at her watch , already 2 hours had passed. Alice sighed, Shun looked her her, "great she is bound to hate me!" he thought. It was 23:40 when Shun parked outside Alice's house. He sighed as he stopped the car, he turned to Alice, "Listen Ali I really wanted this to be our one good date, I'm sorry." just then Alice looked at Shun, "tonight was..." Shun was afraid of the next words that she would say. "perfect." Alice said. Shun smiled and gazed into her eyes and she gazed into his, they were in love but they weren't allowed to be. " I love you" Shun told her just before he leaned to kiss her. Not remembering that they were in Shun's car they kept on kissing and hugging.

In the morning-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Alice's watch rang, it usually goes off at 6 a.m. Alice groaned as she woke up, she looked around and saw that she was still in Shun's car and she saw Shun still sleeping. Alice smiled and looked at him. They had slept together times before, but it wasn't a regular thing because of they fear to be caught in bed together. Then Alice remembered that her grandfather was to be coming home in a few minutes. She looked outside and saw her grandfather's car driving across the path. "oh no! Shun! Shun! Wake up!" Alice shock him awake. He was half startled and still half asleep. "oh Alice! What's wrong?" Shun rubbed his eyes still trying to wake up fully. "My grandfather is home!" Shun's eyes widened and gave a we're dead look. They looked out of the window and saw Alice's grandfather get out of the car. Then he turned and gave an "oh I forgot that!" look, turn around and got back in the car. Alice took this as a chance to make a run for it. "Bye. See you tomorrow. Love you." she peck Shun on the lips and ran inside her house. Then Shun took the secondary exit and drove home.

With Alice-

Alice ran inside and went to have a shower and get dressed. She ran down stairs and saw her grandfather reading a book. "hello grandfather! Welcome back." Alice said and her grandfather. He looked up at her and for a while he just stared at her. Then he got up. "when did this start?" he looked angry but in a peaceful way. Alice tilted her head to one side. "you're seeing that Kazami boy aren't you?" Alice was shocked, how in the world did he find out? "and this is why... we are moving to Tennessee." she gasped.

"what!" Alice and her grandfather had a huge fight but he won and 2 hours later they drove to the airport and left, without a word.

With Shun-

Shun had arrived home and was now in the living room remembering the last night. Then his grandfather came in with quite a happy look. "what you so happy about old man?" Shun asked his grandfather.

"well you know those Gehabich people? They moved to America just a few hours ago! So now we don't have to put up with them any more!" Shun's eyes widened and he gasped. He ran up stairs got his phone and tried to call Alice, only to find that her number had been disconnected. Shun was in total and utter depression.

_**enjoy? R&R!**_

_**calypsoditan**_


	2. I Found You

_**Thanks to all of you that reviewed!**_

(A\N. Between before and here the whole "gundalian invaders" passed and it's all over but Fabia is on Earth for a while.)

Shun had just arrived back on Earth after defeating the gundalians but e was still depressed because Alice left without a word. He missed her more than anything. "Hey Dan. What's up with Shun? He looks...sad." Fabia asked Dan as they settled down in Marucho's house in Japan. Dan looked at his best friend's sad face looking at the floor. "oh. He probably remembered of Alice. He gets like this when he remembers." Fabia didn't know who Alice was and she asked Dan. "Alice... the kindest, sweetest and most caring girl in the world. She was Shun girlfriend, until one day she moved without telling anyone. Shun's kinda been bummed about it since. I mean, I has been a year but he really loved her." Dan explained and Fabia understood. It was a bit like Jin taking that battle without saying goodbye. "Listen. Where did she move to?" Fabia asked Dan with a thinking face.

Shun was still thinking of Alice and the times they had together. Then he pulled out his phone and started looking at the photographs:

Alice hugging Shun from behind and her head over his shoulder and both smiled,

Shun and Alice kissing under an umbrella,

Alice in a little purple dress at their prom.

Seeing these made Shun really sad and think a lot. "Shun, Marucho said that we had to take a few test runs with the... new transporter! (yeah sounds good) he needs us in the transporter room now!" Dan called for Shun.

"What?" Shun questioned why he should go.

"Just come with me!" Dan dragged Shun to the transporter and it turned on and they went.

When arrived-

Shun looked around and he didn't know where he was. "where are we?" Shun asked Dan standing right beside him with a big creepy smile on his face. "America. Tennessee to be correct." Then Shun looked at Dan and for a moment they could read each other's minds. "She's here?" Shun asked Dan and he nodded at Shun and Shun then had a smile on his face. "She lives about 4 minutes away from here. let's go look for her." Shun gave him a nod and they set off.

Later-

they finally arrived in front of a big American looking villa. "This is it." Shun whispered to himself. Dan walked up to his side, "Good luck." he said as Shun nodded and started to walk to the door. He got to the front of the door. He rang the doorbell. They waited.

When the door opened everyone eyes widened and there mouths fell open. "what are you doing here!" a girl with short orange hair asked as a mint hair boy appeared from behind a room wall. "Mira! Ace! What are you doing in Alice house?" Dan shouted.

"Oh boy." Mira said, as some music started from the horse fields right beside the house. Then a girls voice started singing;

_Lookin' back, I don't regret  
One single day.  
Memories will keep me close  
When you walk away._

**Then everybody ran to where the music was playing.**  
_It's harder then I could imagine.  
Yes I should have known that.  
Close your eyes and I'll be there.  
__I'll come runnin' anywhere.  
_**When they reached a little stage they saw a girl with short blood red hair singing.**_  
Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you cause  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know,  
That you know,  
That I will keep on waitin'  
Patiently...  
Patiently... for you._

_Stormy tuesday afternoons  
Never been the same.  
I used to stand outside  
And taste  
The sweetness of them.  
It's harder when it really happens  
Oh I wish I'd known that.  
Close my eyes and you're there.  
But I can't find you anywhere._

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you cause  
True love will never fade  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know,  
That you know.  
That I will keep on waiting  
Patiently...  
Patiently... for you._

_Patiently...  
So patiently...  
When I'm lost, I try to find you.  
Turn around, I'm right be-hind you.  
_**For just a moment Shun looked at her carefully.**_  
Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you cause.  
True love will never fade,  
When it's real you can feel it.  
And I know,  
That you know.  
That I will keep on waiting,  
Patiently...  
Patiently... for you..._

_Patiently...  
Patiently...  
Patiently..._

"Alice..." Shun whispered.

"What? Alice?" Dan exclaimed. Then Mira and Ace looked at each other with worried  
faces.

"Alice!" Shun shouted. Then the red haired girl looked their way and gave a little gasp and looked really shocked.

"Shun...?" she whispered.

**_R&R!_**

**_calypsoditan_**


End file.
